castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia de Lioncourt
'''Patricia de Lioncourt '''is an authoress at FanFiction.net. Fanworks Fan Fiction This is a list of the Castlevania fan fics published by Patricia de Lioncourt at FanFiction.net: #Beauty and the Dhampire - A young peasant girl trades her freedom in exchange for her family's life. She is wisked away by Dracula to serve at his castle. There, she meets a handsome young Dhampire... First in the "Immortal Fairy Tale" Series. #Little Red Riding Hood - Second in the "Immortal Fairy Tale" Series. Alucard and Sage having been living harmoniously for all of a year. Then, with the addition of Sage's little sister, Iris, and the current Belmont, they must join together to stop Olrox from bringing Drac back. #Untested - Adriana Smith is just a normal girl...or so she thinks. However, as her mother and she move into a house known as Belmont Manor and a strange storm and decoration enter her life, she will find that her mother has not told her the truth of her family... #Park Swing - Curse of Darkness. The story of the destruction of Cordova Town and the death of a young boy with asperations of being a writer... #A Grave Visitation - The years have passed. Alucard takes some time out to muse over the graves of three people he has loved the most. In response to Guild of the Fantastic Quill challenge. #To You, I Apologize - A drabble. Dracula writtes a letter of apology to Alucard for the hardships in his life. #Happily Ever After - Conclusion of the "Immortal Fairy Tale" Series. Adrian and Sage attend a special event. Drabble. #Because of You - When Maria's child is predicted to become a force of ultimate good, she must pass her daughter to Alucard to raise, instead of her and her own husband. Now, Alucard may find that keeping her safe may be easier than raising her. Not a songfic. #Unworthy - Grant Danasty witnesses the marriage of Trevor Belmont with a heavy heart. #Youth and Innocence - A series of one-shots. Lisa Tepes's life, to her death. Rated for later one-shots. #Trials - Sequel to Untested. Ria's survived the first test of her abilities inside Castlevania itself. However, when a new, more powerful baddie appears, looking for the key to Castlevania's power, is she in over her head? #Tribulations - Sequel to Trials. Things are different. And not good different. Ria, Isaac, and Sara have been noticing strange things about their lives that no one else seems to view as odd. When the source of the trouble is discovered, the solution seems as impossible as the situation itself. Ria has to travel back in time and find the problem before the damage is irreparable. #Castlevania: Lullaby of Dissent - Set directly after Symphony of Night, best ending. Maria has gone after Alucard and convinces him to join her in everyday world. However, there are those who are more than unhappy with this decision, and seek to destroy the half-blooded son of Dracula at all costs. External links Patricia de Lioncourt at FanFiction.net Category:Fan Production